Second chances
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place after Just Say Yo, Will finds himself beating himself up over almost killing Carlton. When Phil finds out just how much guilt his Nephew is harboring, the Uncle brings it about himself to show Will he's still loved, and everyone makes mistakes.


A/N Thought this would be a cute fan fiction to write, this was an emotional episode of fresh prince and I thought it would be cute for a Phil/Will comfort fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fresh prince characters.

Chapter 1:

After an hour or so the house had calm down, Carlton explained it was partly his own fault for not looking at the pills which although Phil seemed to be less upset it didn't stop him from grounding Carlton and Will for being so stupid. Although it seemed to be a fair punishment little did Phil know how much his nephew was blaming himself and how alone he felt, Will never seemed to be the kinda guy who took the blame. He always seemed to not take things seriously at least that's the way Uncle Phil saw his nephew, never seemed to think Will could even take anything seriously. This had been a whole new matter all together, not only did Will unknowingly to Phil blame just himself he was beating himself up about it.

It was past 1 in the morning and despite he was tired Will just couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, after everything that happened how could he?. Not only did he endanger himself but he almost killed his cousin, self-hatred a depression hit the young teen, how could he be so stupid! I mean drugs what was he thinking?!, A single tears ran down his cheek as he turned on his side, the bed suddenly felt empty. Carlton had been grounded for the past fews day's, leaving him having to stay in the house. He was forced to go to bed when his parents told him to, and wouldn't be aloud to play any of his Tom Jones Cd's. A small smile crossed WIll's features remembering the whine he made when his parents took away his Cd's.

Sniffling Will turned to his side a soft sob escaped his mouth before he could stop it, all he did was cause trouble. His family would be better off without him, he doubted he would even be aloud to live there anymore. Even though they didn't say he was kicked out, I mean come on he almost killed his own family member. He winced slightly remembering the disappointed and horror look on his Uncles face, as if he needed another reason why his uncle should hate him. Most of his family members he got a long with, Ashley. She alway's seemed to love having him around and have him teach her new things, Hillery, despite she good be a bit of a ditz they had formed a close bond. His aunt Vivien always found him a joy to have around, and Carlton. Even though they had their own differences they always seemed to have a great connection.

Then there was Uncle Phil, they got along at times but the two of them never seemed to understand each other. Will tried to fit in, be the guy that Uncle Phil wanted him to be. He really did, he just didn't understand at times his uncles way of thinking. He wanted used to a father like role model in his life, his dad having left when he was small made him adapt to just him and his mother. To be honest, he would never admit it but he was scared. Scared that if he let his uncle in he would leave just like his dad did.

So he hid it, under all the jokes and goofing off. He wanted to show his emotional side to his uncle but was scared he'd drive him off. Scared that maybe his uncle wouldn't blame his dad for leaving him and his mom, scared that maybe his uncle would think he's to much trouble to keep around. He didn't doubt it now that he had made to use drugs and almost ended his cousins life, now he wouldn't blame his uncle for kicking him out. Not that he wouldn't blame him in the first place.

His mind was in such a whirlwind of thoughts that he didn't notice the guest house door open, he slowly sat up pulling his knee's to his chest as a few tears ran down his cheek.

"Maybe my dad had the right idea walking out on me" Will muttered to empty air, or so he thought.

"How could you even think that?" Will's head snapped up at his uncles voice, turning his head he could slightly make out his uncle's frame which the moon slightly shown down on him. He couldn't make out his uncles features but he could tell the man was tense. "I'm only telling the truth" Will mumbled his shoulders slouching his eye's taking his gaze off his uncle.

Phil switched on the light his heart breaking at the sight of his broken nephew, the young man had his knee's pulled up to his chest. the Agust on Will's features shook Phill to the core, sure he knew Will felt bad but he never knew his nephew beat himself up this much. True he was upset with Will, i mean he was thinking about taking Speed. A terrible drug he knew Will had been in bad shape to resort to that, despite that his nephew could be a bit lazy and irresponsible he was someone who would never resort to drugs unless he really was in bad shape.

Crossing the room Phil seated himself down onto their bed,he lightly rubbed his nephew's back in a comforting way.

"Will we need to talk".

A/N Well there's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up within a few day's. Have a great week.


End file.
